


Making Your Own Luck

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its morning and you and your lover are supposed to be reporting in. Supposed to be.Based on a submission to Dirty Assassin's Creed Secrets





	Making Your Own Luck

One morning aboard the Morrigan, you were stirring gently. Having fallen asleep after spending a most erotic night with your lover, you were loathe to get up. You knew you were supposed to be reporting to the Grand Master Haytham Kenway that morning, but surely that could wait a few more moments.

Eyes still closed, you turned over and reached for your lover, only to realize he was no longer in bed. Gently opening your eyes, you could see him, still naked from the night before and gazing out the windows as he was his habit to do every morning.

Sitting up, you observed him carefully. His form, though marked by a few scars was incredibly enticing to you, both in and out of clothing. This morning, he seemed to be even more lost in thought and you wondered what could be on his mind to have him so distracted.

Faking a yawn to get his attention, your lover Shay Patrick Cormac turned and smiled warmly at the sight of you. Walking back over to you, he bent over and planted a kiss on your brow and spoke the words “Morning lass” his accent making you melt.

As you stood up to meet him, Shay instantly dropped to his knees and began kissing you down your belly as he did so. Reaching your center, Shay gently pushed you back down onto the bed and spread your legs open. With the words “I need a good breakfast first” Shay took a hand, parted your lips open and began licking and sucking on your clit, growling into you as he did so and making you moan so loud, you had no doubt the rest of the crew could hear it.

Wanting to savor every bit of you, Shay took his time. After what seemed an eternity of him licking your clit, he began licking his way down to your opening, running his tongue between your folds, making you buck your hips as he did so. When he reached your opening, Shay took a moment to marvel at how dripping wet you already were.

Licking his lips, eager for more, Shay slid his tongue inside you, the taste of your juices making him moan aloud. After refocusing himself, he began rolling his tongue inside you, making you arch your back and grab the sheets with both hands, screaming his name as you did so.

While Shay’s tongue did the most delicious things to you, his hands didn’t remain idle for long. Face still buried between you, Shay’s hands reached up to your tits and gripping them firmly, he began massaging them just how you liked it, making sure to take your nipples in between his fingers and pull at them, just enough to make you whimper, for he knew how much you loved that.

All of this was too much, and sure enough Shay could tell that you starting to cum. He then took his tongue out, making you moan as he did so and slid three fingers inside, knowing you could take it easily and delighted in the feel of you throbbing around his fingers.

While he fingered you, his mouth found your clit again and began flicking it a few moments, after which he began sucking on it even harder than before, pushing you over the edge.

“Cum for me lass” he purred. “Cum for me now”

At those words, your walls contracted and whimpering loudly, you gushed all over his fingers. While you rode each wave of pleasure, Shay didn’t slow down his pace and even as you felt yourself come down, he kept at it. Finally, for a moment, he stopped, took his fingers from your pussy and sucked them clean, moaning as he did so for nothing was finer to him than your juices.

No sooner had he done this than Shay picked you up and pushed you further back onto the bed. Flipping you over onto your belly, he kissed you all the way up your spine and moving your hair to the side, buried his face in your neck, right at that sweet spot.

Feeling his hard cock pressed against your arse, you knew that Shay wasn’t done with you. With his face still in your neck, he grabbed a hold of your hips and pulled you onto your hands and knees, with your hips back against him. One hand firmly held on to your hips as Shay took his cock and dragged the tip between your lips, teasing you mercilessly.

“Do you want this lass?” He said breathlessly as he brought the tip to your opening.

“Mmmhmm” you replied, biting your lip, more than ready for him.

Shay teased you for a few more moments before he saw fit to enter you swiftly and placing his other hand on your hips, began fucking you hard and fast, the feel of your tight center gripping him and making him growl.

As you steadied yourself as best you could, you moved your hips to match his movements, which made it feel as if he were going deeper and deeper with each thrust of his hips. The harder he went at you, the louder you moaned, which only served to push him to his climax that much faster and to make yours match his.

Wanting the two of you to cum together, you concentrated and squeezed your muscles as best you could, gripping him hard and making him moan your name aloud. With that Shay lost what was left of his control and he proceeded to push you flat on the bed.

Still keeping his rhythm, he lay down on top of you and whispered “I’m going to cum lass. “ And mere moments later, just as you felt yourself cumming all over his cock, Shay let out a feral cry and emptied himself inside you, still thrusting as he did so and as you came down again, you felt him go soft inside you, and you felt him collapse next to you, kissing you as he did so.

Laying there a few quiet moments, Shay basked in your presence. Even though his decision to leave the Assassins had not been an easy one for him these last few years, it was made more bearable by joining the Templar Order and meeting you. Shay had always believed that he made his own luck but he even he couldn’t deny the luck that had brought you into his life.

Knowing that the two of you would need to get moving soon but not wanting to get up, you moved closer to Shay, who pulled you into his arms. Kissing you again, Shay all but forgot the world around him, until he heard a knock on the door.

“Captain Cormac, the Grand Master is expecting you any moment now.” Came a voice from the outside.

“Shall we?” You asked.

“We had best do so. You know what Grandmaster Kenway is like when he has to wait.”

Quickly the two of your dressed and went to meet him. With any luck, the meeting would be a short one and the two of you could be alone together again.


End file.
